<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Love I Hold True by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328460">This Love I Hold True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony'>justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Boys In Love, Engagement, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have known and loved each other for years, and now it's time to make it official.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cialo/gifts">cialo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tony groans, long and loud as Steve presses into him strong and true, his muscles shivering and then collapsing into blissful surrender. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Feels good, huh?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony opens his mouth to make a snarky remark but all that comes out is another low moan when Steve does it again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> <em>Skinny bastard </em>Tony thinks fondly, arching up into Steve’s touch with a weak moan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Y’know it feels good,” Tony pants, exhaling harshly when Steve pushes down <em>just right.</em> Steve chuckles in response, his deep voice reverberating from behind Tony, rumbling into his skin with how close they’re pressed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “You can thank my ma at Christmas,” Steve teases, “she’s the one who taught me how to do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tiny groans as Steve’s thin artist’s fingers dig into his scapula, the sharp pleasure pain of it making him shudder as the knot there unwinds slowly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I’ll buy her anythin’ she wants,” Tony slurs, dizzy with pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve’s strong hands caress his shoulder blades and then push in, thumbs digging into the area around the knobs of his spine and Tony’s vision goes white. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He’s drooling into his pillow he notes distantly, slack jawed and groaning like he does when Steve fucks him, and this isn’t far from that—the physics of it aren’t so different, the way Steve moves with purpose, slow and deep pressure applied to his body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “You don’t gotta buy her anything Tones, she loves you for you,” Steve reminds him as his hands slide down the expanse of Tony’s back, rubbing and massaging the muscles as he goes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony knows that; he’s been bashfully receiving Sarah Rogers’s affections since freshman year of high school when he and Steve first met and became friends. Now that they’ve been dating for three and a half years, you’d think he’d be used to hearing that she likes him for the person he is, flaws and all, but the lessons learned at his father’s side are hard to shake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He nods loosely and swallows hard, heart in his throat suddenly. “I know,” he whispers, shifting to press his face into his pillow as a few tears leak out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve’s bare torso suddenly presses into Tony’s back, warm and thin and strong. Lips press to the sweaty nape of his neck, just behind his ear and he shudders, warring sensations of arousal and a deep yearning for sleep battling inside him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He needs sleep, he knows that—he knew it when he hunkered down in the lab for 37 hours straight because he was desperate to perfect his senior thesis project so that maybe, just maybe his father might look at him with pride. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “It’s stupid,” he huffs, sniffling as Steve nuzzles into his damp hair. “He’s not gonna even come,” he murmurs pathetically, heart aching in his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve hums softly, “You don’t know that,” he murmurs, “I think he’s gonna be there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony sighs heavily and shakes his head minutely, “He hasn’t responded to any of my emails about it and Pepper hasn’t confirmed it on his schedule. He’s not coming.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve presses another kiss to his neck and then another, slowly working his way down, and Tony can’t help the shiver that passes over his skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I’m sorry baby,” Steve murmurs, “I wish I could make it better for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> And that? <em>That’s </em>the thing Tony loves the most about Steve—his giant, arrhythmic heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> The number of times he’s sat and listened with a sympathetic ear to Tony’s long winded and emotional speeches about his shitty father are in the hundreds by now, for sure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve <em>listens</em> and when asked, offers advice, but mostly, he just nods and smiles sadly and then pulls Tony into his arms for warm and loving kisses. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tears prick at Tony’s eyes and he shifts under Steve, suddenly desperate to see those beautiful blue eyes of his. Steve sits up so Tony can roll over and then laughs brightly when Tony grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I love you,” he murmurs against Steve’s lips, heart thrumming with delight that he can say that now—that he can declare openly that Steve is someone he loves, someone he adores and wants to spend every day of the rest of his life with. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve pulls away slightly to press delicate butterfly kisses to Tony’s eyelids, mouth whispering over the arch of his nose and across his cheekbones, over his brow and down his jaw. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> With each kiss he breathes out, <em>I love you,</em> as though with his words he can heal every broken part of Tony’s heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Maybe he can. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve watches with pride as Tony presents his final project to the head of the department, the dean of the school, a dozen heads of industry and more than fifty reporters. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> They murmur excitedly to themselves as Tony explains his arc reactor technology, how it’s self sustaining and can produce enough clean energy in one day to power half of Manhattan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Someone shifts behind him and then there’s a ripple of sound and when he looks up, he finds Howard Stark at his side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He’s looking older, Steve thinks, worn around the edges and weary. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He’d feel more sympathy if he hadn’t been the one to see Tony’s bruises as a kid, the one who Tony ran to when his father was in a blind drunk rage, the one he sought out for safety and love. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve seethes silently for a moment before exhaling slowly and looking away from Howard, turning his attention back to Tony. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “He really did it,” Howard murmurs, soft enough that Steve knows it’s not directed at anyone but him. “Didn’t think he had it in him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve snorts and looks sideways at the man for a moment, meeting his eyes before shaking his head and looking away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “You disagree?” Howard asks, hands shoving into his trouser pockets, the edge of annoyance in his voice cold and clipped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve nods, “Of course. I always knew he could do this—he can do anything he sets his mind to. Except be loved by you, apparently,” he mutters. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Howard makes a soft noise and shifts, “You may not believe it Mr. Rogers, but I care for my son. He is my greatest creation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Rage flares in Steve’s belly and he turns to glare up at Howard, hands balled into fists at his sides. “How dare you,” he hisses, “your son is not a <em>creation</em>, he is your <em>child </em>and he deserves more than you just <em>caring</em> about him.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Howard opens his mouth and Steve steps closer, crowding into the man’s space—watching as his eyes go wide with surprise at Steve’s aggressive move. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony likes to tease that when Steve is angry he’s like a chihuahua—mean and feisty and sharp toothed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “No, shut up,” he snarls, “Tony has sought your approval since he was four years old, desperate for a kind word and a loving embrace, but you couldn’t even spare that much kindness could you?” he snaps. “I doubt you have any goodness in your spirit at all.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Howard’s brows furrow but Steve pushes on, voice low and deadly serious, “He’s going to walk out of here today with twenty different job offers and requests to buy his technology, but you know what’s going to matter to him the most?” he demands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Howard shakes his head tentatively and Steve scoffs, looking him over pointedly. “The fact that you showed up,” he tells him. “So good job, for not letting your son down like you’ve done his entire life.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Howard opens his mouth again and Steve holds up a hand, “Nope I’m still not done,” he says, dark amusement rippling through him at the indignant look on the older man’s face. “When Tony is done, you’re going to tell him he did a good job, tell him you’re proud of him, because even if you don’t care enough to try and actually love him? I do,” he murmurs, “I love him, and you <em>will not</em> ruin this day for him. Do you understand me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Howard is very still for a moment, dark eyes (Tony’s eyes) searching Steve’s face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> And then, he nods. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve huffs in satisfaction and turns away, focusing his attention back on his beloved. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He smiles as Tony talks excitedly about the reactor, nodding and waving his hands as he explains, and when he looks up and sees Howard beside Steve and falters, Steve waves a little and then mouths <em>I love you.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony’s eyes light up and his smile brightens till it outshines even the glow of the reactor, and Steve smiles back, pride and adoration making his heart throb in his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> The door to the auditorium clangs open and Steve glances over, grinning when he sees his ma hurrying through the crowd towards him in her scrubs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> She casts a look at Howard like he’s a beetle under her shoe and then nods politely before turning to Steve for a hug. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Sorry I’m late,” she whispers, “how’s it going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve looks back to Tony who has just spotted Sarah if the wide, teary eyed look on his face is any indication, and grins. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “It’s going great.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony’s hands shake as he reaches for Steve after and he clings to him for just a few more moments than he should, sinking into the embrace as Steve kisses his cheek and then his neck as he whispers praise and rubs his back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Sarah is next, bright blue eyes tired but proud as she hugs him, kisses going to his brow as she too exclaims how proud she is of her boy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He flushes at that, even after all these years. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> When she steps aside Howard is waiting, a contemplative look on his face as he studies Tony silently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He can feel his shoulders stiffening up and his stomach swoops unpleasantly, body readying itself for yet another rejection. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Slowly, Howard extends his hand for Tony to shake, “Good job Anthony,” he murmurs, eyes narrowing when Tony just stares at him in shock. Swallowing hard, Tony nods and takes the hand, mouth dry and tongue heavy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I’m proud of the work you’ve done,” Howard says, I look forward to seeing what else you can do when you join me at Stark Industries.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Shock ripples through Tony and he nods numbly, mumbling out <em>yes sir</em> before Howard nods sharply and turns toward the press, a broad showman’s grin on his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He’s rooted to the spot, hands numb and chest frozen, till suddenly he’s wrapped in a tight embrace, and his body registers the Steveness of it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> His hands clutch at the blue button down shirt Steve’s wearing and he buries his face in Steve’s neck, chest shuddering with a repressed sob. Steve holds him tightly, rubbing his back in large soothing motions till Tony stops shaking and can stand on his own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve grins at him and cups his cheek, “C’mon super star, more people want to talk to you and then ma and I are taking you to dinner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony sniffles and nods, lips quivering as he grins, heart aching happily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He takes Steve’s hand in his and casts his father one last look, wishing that he believed in his declaration of pride but knowing it’s likely nothing more than empty platitudes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Maybe it’s the best Howard will ever be able to do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He doesn’t care anymore, not when he’s got his Brooklyn boy at his side and his ma at his back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He glances at Steve as a group of CEO’s descend on him, eager to try and win him to their companies and loses himself in those gorgeous blue eyes for a moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Steve grins at him and squeezes his hand, lifting a brow at Tony’s prolonged silent stare. He blushes a little and then turns his attention back to the men and women surrounding him, politely shaking hands and taking business cards as Steve stands like a sentry at his side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He toys with the ring in his pocket as they chatter at him, nodding along and smiling, thinking about how he can’t wait to see Steve’s face when he asks him to marry him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Over the shoulder of one man he sees his father stare at him before he slips out of the room, and Tony lets all his disappointment and lifelong yearning for approval go with him, the burden gone from his shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He glances back at Steve and smiles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He’s got a whole future ahead of him he can’t wait to live. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tony stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, mentally preparing himself for what he’s about to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d been surprised when Sarah had come to his thesis project presentation and even more surprised to see Howard there—but now that it’s over he’s grateful that it’s just he and Steve alone in their tiny apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’d had an amazing dinner laughing and talking over burgers and milkshakes at Happy Hogan’s Diner—their favorite place for late night meals and hungover breakfasts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Steve had gone to the bathroom Tony had shown Sarah the ring and told her of his plans for he and Steve’s life together. He didn’t ask permission so much as make a promise to always love her baby boy and to do everything in his power to protect and provide for him as best he can.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sarah had a twinkle in her eye when she covered his hand with hers and told him that she’d known this day was coming from the very first moment Steve had come home freshman year of high school, chattering on about his amazing new best friend Tony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, he’s nervous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His heart flutters in his throat and he swallows hard, closing his eyes as he reassures himself that he can do this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can ask Steve to marry him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a last shaky breath, he turns on the sink and splashes water on his face before drying off and shutting the light off behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pads barefoot out to the living room where Steve is waiting, a movie queued up on the tv and a large container of salted caramel coffee ice cream for them to split.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve looks up from his phone and grins, tossing it aside in favor of holding a hand out for Tony to take. He tugs Tony into his lap and he goes easily, straddling Steve’s narrow hips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey there handsome,” Steve drawls in an exaggeration of his Brooklyn accent, grinning at Tony softly, lovingly. “Did I tell you how proud I am of my best guy?” he asks, hands squeezing Tony’s hips gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony flushes and nods, “Only about a thousand times,” he murmurs, sighing happily when Steve leans up and kisses him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I’ll tell you a thousand more,” Steve promises, nudging Tony’s nose with his own. He kisses Tony again, deeper this time, and Tony makes a soft sound in his throat, arching to get closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve’s hands are chilly as they slide under his T-shirt, poor circulation keeping his extremities always just a touch too cold. Still, Tony gasps in delight and moans when Steve’s lips start sliding down his throat, gentle but insistent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So proud of you Tony,” Steve whispers hoarsely, “you’re so amazing.” He kisses at the hollow of Tony’s throat and licks the delicate skin, “My genius fella.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony inhales raggedly, a thousand emotions coursing through him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve draws senseless patterns on the skin of Tony’s back, hands gentle as he continues to kiss Tony’s throat and jaw. “You’re gonna change the world Tony, and I’m gonna be there with you, always.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony shudders at the thought—of Steve being by his side, forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so proud of you baby, always,” Steve whispers, fingers slipping out from under Tony’s shirt to touch his chin and direct Tony’s gaze to his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve’s eyes are bright with emotion, and his full lips are reddened and wet, and something lurches inside Tony, something that makes him shiver and ache for Steve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you Tony,” Steve murmurs, thumb caressing the lower swell of Tony’s lip. “I wanna spend everyday of our lives loving you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gleam of something enters Steve’s eyes, and then he’s taking Tony’s left hand in his and pressing a kiss to his palm before pressing something that feels like warm metal into it too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to marry you Tony. I want every day of our lives to be spent together, making a future. I want you, now and always.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony stares at him, stunned, because <strong><em>of course</em></strong> Steve asked him first the sneaky bastard. He bursts out laughing, tears wetting his cheeks, trying to catch his breath as Steve stares at him, looking hurt and confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shakes his head and kisses Steve, fumbling in his pocket for the ring and then grabs Steve’s hand and gives it to him with a wet laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve stares at it, uncomprehending and Tony laughs again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess this is where I ask you to marry me too?” he jokes, swiping at his eyes as Steve’s face slowly splits into a grin, bright blue eyes gleaming as he looks away from the ring and into Tony’s eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, go on then,” Steve says, leaning up for a bruising kiss, “ask me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Spluttering out a laugh, Tony nods and takes a sobering breath before he speaks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve known each other since we were fourteen years old and from the first moment I met you I knew we were going to be friends forever. Falling in love with you was like breathing—I didn’t even have to think about it, it just happened.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes a shaky breath and grins at Steve, caresses his cheek softly. “You’ve been in my corner for years, cheering me on and making sure I get sleep and feeding me and encouraging me to be better and I can only hope that I can spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I want to wake up next to you everyday of our lives, I want you Steve, to be my best friend and my husband.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve leans into Tony’s hand, tears on his cheeks as he nods furiously, huffing out a wet laugh as Tony grins and leans in to kiss him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It tastes like salt and joy and Tony laughs again, grinning into the kiss as Steve clutches at him and holds him close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually they break apart and put their rings on each other, admiring how they look—they’re perfect for each other; Steve’s is a thin band of gold that glows against his pale skin and Tony’s is thicker, twined with tungsten and steel to protect the softer gold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony rubs his thumb against it, staring in wonder at this tiny piece of metal that proclaims him as Steve’s. Looking back up, he finds Steve staring at him with joy in his eyes and a loving smile on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning in, Tony kisses Steve softly, pressing their brows together so they can just breathe and hold each other close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve smiles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love you,” he whispers, and it sounds like a promise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony grins, heart hammering in his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love you too,” he murmurs back, and it <em>is</em> a promise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A promise of forever.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!<br/>❤ = you wish you could kudos again<br/>😭 = I got you right in the feels<br/>🔥 = this was so hot!<br/>🐰 = it’s so fluffy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>